


Bandages

by matchamaxi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamaxi/pseuds/matchamaxi
Summary: Vanitas does a great job tending a physical wound, and learns something in the process.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Bandages

Ventus looked like an absolute mess. Sora had done a terrible job of bandaging his arm, and Roxas hadn't done much better when he'd tried to fix it. Naturally, that left the two of them sending Ventus to Vanitas with hope and prayers that he wouldn't come after them when he was done with Ventus.

It wasn't any secret that Vanitas had become protective over all of them during the past few months. He'd posted up in the entryway to the castle in the Land of Departure more than once when they were late coming back from their world visiting, despite Riku having assured him that they would be fine. He'd even become protective over Riku, to an extent. 

But they all knew Vanitas wouldn't admit it, not even if his life depended on it. They actually had turned it into a game for a while to see who could get him to break and spill the beans first, but to no avail. 

However, Vanitas most certainly wasn't afraid to show them anger. Not violent anger, just… like he was afraid, and instead of processing it like a normal person, he coped by getting angry. 

Ventus thought about that as he walked up to the heavy door that led to Vanitas' room, the poorly bandaged burns on his arm aching as the loose bandages rubbed against the skin. He figured he could handle them himself, but Vanitas had always been better at tending wounds than he was. He knew a lot about pain, after all. With a heavy heart and a deep breath, Ventus lifted his other hand and knocked three times on the wood, listening to the sound of shuffling behind the door before it cracked open.

Vanitas peeked out from the dimly lit room with narrowed eyes, taking a long look at Ventus and looking him up and down before his eyes caught sight of the injured arm. Ventus watched his boyfriend's eyes dilate as they focused on the piss-poor attempt to tend the burns that peeked in between the bandages before Vanitas looked at him and frowned, pulling the door open wider and grabbing Ventus by the front of his shirt to yank him into the room.

"Hey, hey! Easy! I'm wounded, you know!" Ventus protested, letting himself be manhandled and pushed to sit on the edge of Vanitas' messy, but somehow extra soft, bed. He watched Vanitas grumble to himself as he shuffled to one side of the room and grabbed his little make-shift box of odds-and-ends bandages and potions. 

"Maybe you wouldn't have to worry if you didn't keep getting hurt." Vanitas mumbled, and Ventus could place exactly where the venom in his words ended and the concern began. Ventus sighed as he sat back and shimmied to put his back against the stack of pillows at the top of the bed. They'd done this song and dance a hundred times, he knew where it was going.

"Like I planned to get flambéed by Sora's rogue cooking!" Ventus lifted his good hand to gesture at the door, watching as Vanitas walked over and sat down in front of him. He flipped open the little kit he had created for himself and dug out the bandages, shaking his head as he frowned at nothing in particular.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." The shuffle of bandages.

"No you aren't, it was an accident." A potion being shoved into Ventus' good hand.

"Accident or not, I don't care." The sting of burns being slowly lathered with ointment. 

"Van-" A sharp pain as Vanitas started wrapping the burn.

"Ventus. Drink your potion." 

Ventus sighed in defeat, knowing arguing with Vanitas was pointless. He'd learned by now that when Vanitas didn't even offer a counterpoint, he'd lost the war. With a pout, he took his arm back and popped the little tab off the top of the potion. He drank it in silence, watching Vanitas' hands work on winding up the last of his clean, unused bandages and store them away neatly in the kit.

They shook. More than usual. They always shook and trembled a little, something Ventus never quite figured out entirely. But it seemed like they were shaking a lot, to the point that Vanitas was struggling with the clasp of his makeshift medkit. Ventus held the half-finished potion in his mouth, reaching out to help secure the clasp.

Vanitas didn't say anything. He looked up for a long moment, just long enough for Ventus to see something in his partner's eyes. A passing thought, something that it looked like Vanitas wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to mention. And just like that, Vanitas dropped his gaze and went about putting the kit away where he'd gotten it from. And Ventus was left alone to finish his potion and think about what he'd just seen.

"You know, you can talk to me, Van. I'm not gonna like, judge you or anything." Ventus offered after he drank the last of the medicine, wiping his mouth with his good hand as he tossed the empty package into the tiny trashcan Vanitas kept by his bed. He hadn't quite stopped throwing up that sticky, purple-y black Unversed goop yet. But he was getting better.

"Like I'm worried about that." Vanitas replied, shaking his head as he busied himself with picking up discarded clothes and blankets that needed washing. He yanked one out from under Ventus, huffing as he pulled it the rest of the way off the bed.

"Van-" Ventus started, stopping when he saw Vanitas' expression. His eyes were focused on the blanket, a little too focused. It finally struck Ventus to actually look at the state of Vanitas' room. It was dark, the curtains drawn and all but his desk lamp turned off. But Ventus looked at the pile of clothes created by Vanitas' attempts to clean up, he considered the dishes piled up on the desk by the lamp, and the fact that he hadn't seen Vanitas actually leave his room more than necessary in a few days. 

"Ven?" Vanitas finally broke the silence, and Ventus watched as Vanitas gripped the blanket tighter. He realized then that it was the blanket Ventus had bought for him his first night in Departure, when he'd first begun his long path to recovery from everything Xehanort had put him through. Ventus hummed in response, shifting towards the end of the bed where Vanitas stood. "Be more careful." 

Ventus didn't know how to respond. So instead he settled for nodding and pulling Vanitas over to him by the wrist. It was easy, gentle. Vanitas let himself be pulled, dropping onto the bed beside him and dropping the blanket in the process. Ventus tucked his good arm around Vanitas' waist and dropped his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

Ventus wasn't the best at tending physical wounds, but he thought that maybe with a little time, he could help with Vanitas' deeper wounds. He could start with being more careful, for one.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more probably poorly paced fic, but this time make it vanven


End file.
